Nobody said it would be easy
by Muse360
Summary: Sequel to "There's nothing Super about it." Clint and Cypra run off to a mission in Belgium by themselves, bringing the two closer together; perhaps a little too close. Meanwhile in NY, Desak the God Slayer pays Thor and Loki a visit while the rest of the team is in Belgium; not to mention the wild party afterwards at the Tower. Mild Tony/Steve. Humor/Drama/Romance. Please R&R :)
1. Chapter 1: Just getting settled

**Hello my friends! How are you? There's nothing "Super" about it was a HUGE success and I couldn't have done it without you! If you're going to read this, you need to read the underlined; otherwise most of it isn't going make any sense, and yes I've updated the title like three times.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE PRODUCTION OR SCREENING OF THE AVENGERS. ALL CREDIT GOES TO JOSS WHEDON AND MARVEL.**

**Please Enjoy**

* * *

It was freezing when we got out of the airport. I thought a coat would do, but it obviously wasn't enough. Clint threw our luggage in the back of the cab.

"Hurry Clint!" I begged. "I'm freezing!"

"I told you to put on more layers, babe." He flashed a winning smile at me, then slammed the trunk shut.

I sighed. "Ok, you win."

Clint kissed my face. "I know."

I huddled against him in the cab. "It's almost as bad as Russia."

"No way." He put an arm around me. "Russia is _much _colder."

"What hotel?" The driver asked.

"The Sandton Grand." Clint replied.

I looked at the reservation papers in my hand. "This is by far the most expensive hotel I've ever booked; you'd think we were on vacation."

The driver looked at me through the rear view mirror; he had a slightly confused expression on his face.

"We _are_ on vacation, honey." Clint lied. I had completely forgotten about the driver when I saw the price.

"Yeah, I know." I said. "I was kidding."

The ride was an hour long since Gent didn't have an airport; we actually landed in Brussels first.

* * *

The lobby was a castle all its own. I stared at the expensive furniture and expensive-looking people who gracefully walked by.

The guy at the front desk smiled when he saw me. I turned back and saw Clint fighting the Bellhop over the luggage. "I can carry it!" He told the man, who clearly didn't understand English.

"Oh, kunt u laat Clint nemen de bagage, hij is kieskeurig over andere mensen het aanraken van zijn spullen, dank u!" _(Oh, you can let Clint take the luggage; he's fussy about other people touching his stuff, thank you) _I yelled to the man.

The man let Clint grab our suitcases and smiled at me.

"Thank god you can speak Dutch." Clint sighed. I smiled at the desk attendant and handed him my reservation papers and showed him my ID.

"Dank u, heb een leuk verblijf." _(Thanks have a nice stay) _He nodded.  
Our room was suite on the top floor. I grabbed my suitcase from Clint and we rolled them to the elevator. I am terribly claustrophobic in elevators, so when I realized we were going to have to share a space with complete strangers, I took a deep breath.  
"You're fine." Clint comforted. He kissed my temple. The more floors we stopped at, the more people came in, and the more out of breath I became.

At one point I just closed my eyes and imagined I was on a beach, a wide, vast beach, with nobody there but me and Clint. It worked for a little bit until someone was shoved into me, forcing my back to hit the railing. "These Belgians, no common decency for others." I snapped.

"Relax Cypra, we're almost there." Clint told me. The group cleared out of the elevator on the floor below us, so we had no trouble getting out on our floor.

The suite was breath- taking, I couldn't have asked for a better room, only one thing was off about it though, the bathtub was out in the open.

"Um," Clint began. "Is that supposed to be there?"

"I guess, they did mention odd tub placements in the description." I told him. The actual bathroom was another room, with marble floors, two very fancy sinks and a beautiful shower.

We put our luggage in the corner, taking out our SHIELD equipment and placing it in the office room. We dared not take our weapons out, in case some housekeeper came in and snitched on us.

Hawkeye collapsed on the bed, and I collapsed nest to him. "Soooo, can we get some waffles now?"

"What? We just got here babe." He said.

"I know." I griped. "But you promised."

"Can't we wait till tomorrow morning, at breakfast?" He asked. "You know, that's when normal Americans eat waffles."

I sighed. "Fine, but I'm hungry."

"Alright we'll find a place to eat in a second, just let me chill for a little bit." He smiled at me. "You always on the run like this?"

"Pretty much." I laughed. "Even on vacation."

"Well you should think about relaxing first." He pulled me in, my lips finding his. "Just catch your breath every now and then." I smiled between our kisses, until my cell phone went off.

I groaned and pulled it out of my pocket. Tony was trying to video chat me. I accepted, just so I could tell him to leave me alone. "What do you want Tony?" I asked, and then realized it was Fury. "Oh, even better." I griped.

"Well, I see you're alive." Fury began.

"And apparently you're still alive too." I groaned. Clint cracked up, and you could hear the others laughing in the background.

"Funny." Fury squinted his one eye at me. "So you all set?"

"Yeah, we meet with the officials tomorrow." I told him. "Fun stuff."

"Sounds like it, how is the Sandton?"

"_Fancy._" I told him. "I am never booking a four star hotel in another country again. They have a higher standard of living here."

"Show him the bathtub." Clint poked his head in the frame.

I put the bathtub on camera. "It's out in the open for everyone to see." I explained. "Weirdest thing ever."

"That means you better not look when she's in there Clint!" Tony said.

"How are you seeing this?" I asked.

"I hooked the phone up to the TV, so we can see you, but you can't see us." He announced.

"Great." I muttered.

"Why would I do that Tony?' Clint asked. "Unlike you, I respect people's privacy."

"Well I mean, she _is_ your-," I could hear what sounded to be like a slap of some sort.

"Shut it! Fury's in here!" Natasha hissed.

"Oh yeah."

"So, how did they manage to fit two full sized beds in the room?" Fury asked. "That's a lot of maintenance."

"Two beds?" I shook my head, "We have one queen size; the rest of the suite is the bathroom and office."

"One bed?!" Fury exclaimed. "Clint Barton, you better keep your space!" he demanded. "If I find out that you touched my niece in any way, shape, or form, you're not going to like it when you get back!"

"Yes sir." Clint said plainly.

He looked at me and I started laughing so hard, tears were welling up in my eyes. I couldn't even hold the phone up anymore, I gave it to Clint.

"What is so funny Cypra?" Fury asked. "I'm being serious."

That just made me laugh even harder. _If only he knew the truth._ I thought. I finally calmed down enough to say, "Sometimes you kill me Nick." I fake wiped a tear from my eye with my finger. I only smiled at his facial expression, half confused, half pissed.

"Whatever." He sighed. "Behave young lady; I don't want to hear any weird stories from Clint."

"Yeah, cuz Clint's totally going to tattle on me like that." I rolled my eyes. "I promise I won't strip in front of him. Mmkay? I love you guys; tell Agent Hill I said good luck." I waved. The team was laughing hysterically at this point. "Bye!" Then Clint ended the call.

"Food?" I asked Clint.

"Food." He nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, it's been a long day, and a very exciting one for British Royalty. On with Chapter 2.**

* * *

That night it rained, so hard in fact that the pounding of the droplets against the window woke me up. Clint's arms were around me, and his light snoring echoed in my ear. I felt like I was losing my mind for some reason. Like when you wake up in a new place it's terrifying, maybe I was just homesick. The one thing that comforted me was that Clint was there, I gently felt the fingertips that were against mine.

It was a restless, sleepless night for me. My thoughts wandered from the team's well-being, to wondering when the statue of liberty needed a new paint job. Then to the past, when WWII was destroying the economy to the super soldier serum that created Steve's abilities. All while nervously clinging onto Clint, thinking about how limp he was when he passed out on me.

I could feel Clint gently shake me awake. "Hey, good morning." He kissed my cheek. "We can go get your waffles in a little bit, I found a breakfast place." He smelled clean, he must've showered.

I opened my eyes to the sun streaming through the windows hitting the white bed sheets, making them appear like a heavenly angel white. I wondered for a moment if I was dead, and maybe Clint had died with me. Maybe someone injected us with some sort of venom in our sleep, or perhaps a crazed airman shot a missile at the hotel and killed everyone, maybe we weren't the only ones.

"Cypra, are you alright sweetheart?" He rubbed my back soothingly.

"Are we dead?" I rolled onto my back, facing up into his eyes.

"No, of course not. Why?" His face contorted to worry.

"Nothing, it's just that the bed sheets are so white it looks like it's glowing." I told him.

He chuckled. "Yeah I know it's unreal. Definitely not like the Tower huh?" I nodded and sat up, staring at the window. Clint sat next to me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I shook my head. "Just tired."

"Did you sleep at all?" He kissed my temple.

"Not really." I told him. "I never sleep well the first night in a new place." I leaned against him, yawning. I closed my eyes for a second, wishing I could fall asleep right there.

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault I have sleeping issues." I shrugged.

"You want to take a shower? That always wakes me up a little." He suggested.

So I did; a short one. Just long enough for me to wash my hair and body; then I had to dress "professionally" to meet the officials after breakfast. I blow-dried my hair, and met Clint in the room.

"Wow." He marveled at the new look, "Very professional."

I threw on my SHIELD coat and slipped into my shoes. Clint had dressed nice enough to be allowed in the royal palace, but casual enough to keep his humility as a superhero. We hid all of our stuff back in the suitcases and headed out the door.

I had finished my third waffle, the one with chocolate covered strawberries. Clint just watched me in amazement. He was only on his second. "Don't get heartburn, babe." He warned. "That's going to suck when we have to talk to the government."

"But they're so good." I argued with my mouth still slightly full.

"I know, but take it easy."

The waffle house wasn't very big, most of the space was used for well…the waffles. We sat in a tiny booth made for two and tried to keep quiet, but it was hard when Tony kept on sending us stupid pictures of pretzel sticks up Thor's nose. He was asleep on the couch and Tony's face was in the frame too, he was smiling like an idiot. "_We miss u_"The text said below. I had put Agent Hill in charge, since Fury was still in the hospital. I hoped she was doing ok with Tony, because if that was a challenge for me, it was going to be a challenge for her too. Hopefully Steve was occupying him with other things too, because with no structure, Tony goes crazy.

"Man, I hope Nat's ok." Clint said. "Tony must be driving her nuts."

"Well, Steve needs to keep him under control." I said.

Clint just laughed. "Yeah, he'd better."

* * *

The Royal palace was an older building, but it was still beautiful. The flags stood in individual poles each a certain distance apart. We were let in by a guard, who smiled when I showed him the badge.

We were escorted to the Belgians' version of the "Situation Room" a small room with a lot of technology. King Philippe stood smiling. I was shocked for a moment; I wasn't told that we'd be meeting with the royals.

"Uwe majesteit." I bowed. "Ik ben Cypra, de directeur van SHIELD, en dit is stof Clint Barton; Hawkeye." _(Your majesty. I'm Cypra, the director of SHIELD and this is agent Clint Barton; Hawkeye.)_

We shook hands. "You speak amazing Dutch, my love." He smiled. "But I'm multi-lingual."

"Oh, good." I sighed in nervous relief. "Clint this is King Philippe."

He raised an eyebrow in amazement. "Wow." He shook hands with the king. "I didn't know we were meeting with royalty. This is cool! I'm Clint by the way."

"It is an honor to meet you; I have called in your agency for an issue that concerns my country's security." He sat across from us. A couple of highly decorated men sat on either side of him. "These are the officials, they ensure public safety, monitor spending, and most importantly eliminate threats to our society."

I nodded. "Yes, so we've heard. Your money is getting sucked away from you and you're not sure how."

"I am afraid so." He agreed. "We have been having lots of security issues, and we cannot neutralize a threat we cannot find."

"So, do you have any idea who might be targeting your money? Do you think it could be an employee?" Clint asked.

"Yes, we have considered that, but no." The King shook his head. "We've monitored all of them and nothing."

"There is this group however; they're ex-special forces weapon specialists." One of the officials said. "And they were dishonorably discharged; they've been running from us for quite some time, they have stolen money from us before."

"Yes; they are called The Lexus 5. Lexus was a program that trained spies at one point and only the best of the best can get in. These 5 individuals have been through that program and should be considered armed and dangerous." The other man said. "They are masters at escape."

This was going to be a _long_ mission; not to mention a hard one at that. I mean, if the King of Belgium was worried, then we probably should be too.

* * *

**Yay! Sorry it took so long! I ran into a friend that I haven't seen in a while.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Good Afternoon everyone! Thank you Abby, you gave me a HUGE boost of confidence there! I know I'm somewhat sloppy on my updating, but I can't post until like 5:15pm at the earliest. My mom uses the computer for work and she isn't finished until like 3.** **WARNING: There is some mature content in this chapter.**

* * *

So, we get back to the Hotel, and we have absolutely no leads on where they might be. The IP address from the laptop they use to hack into the bank comes from different locations every time, and nobody knows how they even manage to get past the firewall. Clint and I do the best we can to set up the tracing program SHIELD gave us to find them, but no luck. The Lexus 5 are ghosts, here than not. The IP address "doesn't exist" according to our system.

"They rigged it." Clint said, he sounded like he no doubt in his mind. "This is a Tony job."

I nodded. "Yeah." My phone went off. "Hello?"

"Hello, Director? This is Agent Hill." I could barely hear her over all the background noise. '_Tony better not be throwing a party'_ I thought in annoyance.

"Yes. Hi, how is everything?" I asked.

"Um, we got a situation here in Manhattan right now involving Thor and Loki." She began. "Some idiot named Desak the God slayer. He came out of the 'Bifrost' and now he's attempting to kill Thor and Loki."

"You got to be fricking kidding me." I sighed. "Is everyone alive?"

"So far, yeah, Desak is just tearing up the city, like all other worldly beings like to do to our planet. The rest of the team is doing the best they can trying to get everyone to safety and our weapons have no effect on the enemy. This is a job only the Gods can handle."

"You've got it under control right? Do you need help?" Something about a "God Slayer" worried me much more than some Belgian criminals.

"No, I got it; I was just making sure you were informed. I don't want you to see it on the news and freak out." She explained.

"Oh well, ok then. _Please_ call me if anything serious happens and I promise I'll be home in like an hour." I told her.

"Yes ma'am." She replied, we hung up and I sank into the couch.

"What happened?" Clint asked. "You look kind of freaked out."

"Desak the God slayer is attacking Manhattan, after Thor and Loki." I told him.

"Who the hell is he?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "Somebody from Thor's strange dimension."

"Is everyone ok?" he questioned. "Yeah, Agent Hill says it's under control…you know, for the most part."

A woman in white kept staring at us at dinner. She may have recognized us, or she may have noticed the simple fact that we were Americans. We tend to get stared at a lot when we're in other countries. Just something that I noticed when I was on my two-year expedition.

"What's going on babe? You're never this quiet. Especially at dinner." Clint looked up from his plate.

"I'm stressed out as all hell. We have no idea where the Lexus 5 are and Desak is destroying the city." I said annoyed he would ask such a stupid question.

"We'll find them honey, and I promise that Thor has this under control plus he has his brother to help now." He re-assured me. "We'll monitor the money; the King said they're most likely going to strike again tomorrow morning. Every Tuesday morning, the King said so himself."

I stared at the red wine in my glass, reminding myself of all the spilled blood in Russia. "I know." I said. Usually I wasn't so negative about stuff like this, but I found myself feeling more helpless and depressed by the minute. Something about this whole thing wasn't right. I couldn't imagine ex-special forces would steal from their own country unless they were left with no choice. Then there was my team, and I loved them with all my heart. It sucked that I couldn't be there for them especially if they needed me. I'm sure Clint missed them too, but if he did, he didn't show it. He seemed more concerned about me than anything.

That night we set our software to beep obnoxiously if something happened to the balance of the money when we're asleep. Then we'd wake up and run out the door with the coordinates of The IP address. Well, that was the plan anyways.

Clint slept shirtless that night; he had gotten too hot the night before. I was always cold so I snuggled close to him, using his body heat. His chest was warm against my skin and I felt his toned muscles with my fingers. He pulled me closer and kissed me, hands slowly lowering from my waist to my hips, never passing that point though. Clint has a serious amount of respect for my body, which pleased me because I didn't want to end up with one of those guys who thought they owned you. As our kissing got more intense however, I let him slip his hands up my cami, which ended upcoming off completely. I felt the goose bumps again as he ran a finger down my belly button area. Every movement he made, every kiss on my neck or on my lips, I was aware of.

Before I knew it, my bra had magically slipped off too along with my shorts. It was interesting, like when a tiger opens her eyes and they're blue. You wouldn't expect that, it was the same way for me at 12:00 am Tuesday morning. Midnight sex, who would've thought? Definitely not me, I never think about that stuff.

* * *

It must've been 4 am when that stupid alarm went off, scaring the hell out of me. We had just fallen asleep a few hours ago and we were both completely naked, so we had to jump in our uniforms and race out the door within 10 minutes. I had grabbed my gun and Hawkeye grabbed his bow and arrows.

It took us a few minutes to realize that we didn't have a car, which left us to the inevitable, we had to steal one. I guarded the door as Clint broke into someone's car. When I heard the engine start, I turned around thinking it was going to be a plain old car; but it was a Bentley.

I flew into the passenger seat. "You stole a Bentley?" I hissed. "Why?"

"Why not? I've always wanted to drive one of these." We sped off into the street.

"Because if you scratch this thing, the owner is gonna be pissed!" I told him.

He smiled, keeping his eyes on the road, "I think they're going to be more pissed that we stole it."

I shook my head in disappointment. "Ok, they're at 9 Karel Antheunisstraat, which looks like an alley but there's a building next to it and a parking lot." I told him. Clint

hit the gas and we were off. I wasn't even too sure I was ready for this, but I guess it was too late to back out of it now.

* * *

**Next chapter tomorrow! Don't forget to review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Today I did some serious editing, took the prologue out, and re-worded the summary. It's not doing as well as "There's nothing super about it" And I almost wonder if it's because I'm attracting a different crowd of people. I didn't mention the Tony/Steve thing; which shouldn't be much of a problem if you read the Epilogue. Perhaps it's my own impatience for my fic to go well. I apologize about all the Dutch; it is part of the storyline.**

* * *

We skidded to a halt when we saw people running. We jumped out of the vehicle.

"Hey!" Clint yelled. There were three gunshots that I hoped missed the person being aimed at, I didn't want any blood or dead people.

I wasted no time climbing the old building in pursuit of a young woman, maybe as old as me. "Stop!" I yelled. She refused and kept running. "Dit zal alleen maar bevestigen dat je inderdaad de vlucht voor de wet, en als je bent onschuldig, het moeilijk te bewijzen zal zijn!" _This will only confirm that you are indeed fleeing from the law, and if you are innocent; it will be hard to prove!_ I yelled. Eventually cornering her I raised my gun. "Wie ben jij?" _Who are you?_

Clint had two boys in both his arms when he approached me. He shoved the two next to the girl. "This is three, we are missing two." He told me.

"Waar zijn de andere twee?" _Where are the other two?_

"Waar is Clara en Ruben?" The girl asked one of the men.

The man shrugged.

"Wie ben jij?" I asked again. No reply. "Dan zal ik mij eerst even voorstellen. Ik ben directeur Cypra Fury van SHIELD. Dit is Hawkeye, waren we hier uit Amerika gestuurd omdat uw koning en koningin zijn bezorgd over de snelle daling van hun geld. We getraceerd het IP-adres hier terug. I can speak English too." _Then I'll introduce myself first. I am Director Cypra Fury of SHIELD, and this is Hawkeye. We were sent here from America because your King and Queen are worried about the rapid decrease of their money. We traced the IP address here._

Their faces switched from scared to terrified.

"We are known as The Lexus 5." The blonde boy said nervously. "We weren't expecting company."

"Damn right you weren't." Clint said. "If you're the Lexus 5 why do I only see three of you?"

"Clara, they're from SHIELD. Put the gun down." The other male said.

Clint turned around with an amused smile. "Hi there sweetheart. Do you mind putting the gun down?"  
"When you pry it from my cold, dead hands." She spat.

"Clara put it down. He's an Avenger, he has friends darling. I'm sure they have this whole place surrounded." The guy standing next to her, who I assumed was Ruben told her.

Actually we didn't, but I could hear the sirens approaching, someone must have heard the gunshots and freaked out. Clara reluctantly dropped the gun. "We are so f*cking screwed."

"Yeah you are, so get your sorry asses over here now." Clint demanded and pointed to where the other three were standing. The two hurried over there.

Look, I don't know why Clint was being so short tempered with these guys. Usually he's cracking jokes about stuff and trying to evaluate the situation, but right now, he looked like he wanted to strangle someone. Maybe it was because it was early. I glanced at him he looked _pissed_.

"Look, it isn't what you think." The kid named Ruben began. "We don't have a choice."

"Are you being forced to steal money against your will? Is your life in danger?" Clint asked

"Well, no but-."

"Then you _do_ have a choice." Clint interrupted. "So cut the bullshit and tell me why the hell you're stealing money from your own country."

"Ok, take it easy." I told him. "Look, I don't know why you're so upset, but whatever the reason is, don't lose it with them, hear them out first."

He sighed. "You're right. I'm just tired and it's early."

"I'm tired too, but you don't see me snapping everybody's heads off." I shrugged.

He nodded. "I can see that."

I turned to the five. "He's not usually like that." I began. "Now, we met with King Philippe. He seems very concerned, me, I'm finding it hard to believe that you would be stealing money, especially after being ex-special forces kids."

"We were framed by our sergeant who calls himself "The General" he's a mutant from Weapon X. He mixed crushed steroids with our protein powder in the Lexus program, and when the government tested us we all tested positive. Well, he blamed it on us, saying that we did it." Clara explained.

"Weapon X?" Clint lifted an eyebrow, "Yeah we've heard of 'em."

"So, we got kicked out of the program and basically we were thrown on the streets to fend for ourselves with very little money." Ruben nodded. "I mean, The General was like a father to us, we all lost our parents in the military so we really had nobody. That's why it's so hard to think that he would do this to us."

"HANDEN IN DE LUCHT!" The officials came in with their heavy guns and riot shields. "GA OP DE GROND!"

The five kids fell to the floor while the officials took over. At that point there was nothing me or Clint could do. I tried to tell them that the situation was under control but they refused to listen. Before we knew it, the kids were whisked away from our sight, in a frenzy of police and media. I didn't know when we'd be able to talk to them again.

* * *

The government here was merciless; they wouldn't let us see the kids at all. We had done our job and were allowed to go home, but to me, it was far from over. Something else was going on and the officials could care less about the story, they thought it was fake. I stormed out of the building determined to see the king later today about the situation.

As I walked toward the Bentley, I felt this prick in my back. I felt the world swirl around me, and as I hit the ground I could hear Clint screaming my name, I wanted to yell back but instead fell into a peaceful darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone. I realized very quickly after I revised the Epilogue of There's nothing super about it and re-posted it that many of you still love that story. YAYS! WARNING: There is YAOI in this chapter. Please R&R! Enjoy!I I know I changed the storyline a bit so it can no longer be named "The Lexus 5" My apologies  
**

* * *

**Manhattan New York: Captain America's POV:**

"Tony!" I yelled. "Get out of the way!" Instead he picked me up and launched me off the ground with that metal suit of his. I clung on to him as he flew me over the skyscrapers and landed on top of the New York Times Building. The head piece popped up showing his face.

"You need to stop covering the north by yourself," He told me. "Desak's little friends are going to get sick of you sooner or later."

"I can handle it." I told him. "They're not as bad as the-,"

"I know." He cut me off. "But I can't afford to lose the east side with Natasha to come rescue you. We got all the civilians to safety, let damage control take care of the mess, you need assistance. I understand that we are missing an Avenger, and yes, it sucks but we have to make the best of this situation as we can. Handling an army by yourself; not wise."

I hated to admit Tony was right, but he was. I nodded, "This is getting to be a pain in the ass."

"Tell me about it. I thought Thor would've had it finished by now. This Desak guys is starting to piss me off." He leaned in and kissed me gently. "Stay away from the north."

"Let's go lovebirds!" The Hulk yelled as he jumped past us. I smiled, that Hulk, always so enthusiastic. Tony took hold of my waist and we took off into the air. I loved flying with Tony but I wish we had time to do it when we weren't supposed be saving the city. He dropped me on top of one of Desak's cyborgs. I destroyed it easy with my shield. I looked up to see this terrified little girl peeking out from behind an overturned car. Her cheeks were tear stained and her face covered with grime from all the airborne asphalt. I picked her up with one arm and started running a safe house. Yes, New York City actually forced us to build 5 safe houses. Since our headquarters is the Stark Tower, the city is constantly targeted by super human and extra-terrestrial threats, such as Desak.

I dodged, ducked and leaped over bullets flying my way, trying not to shake the poor girl around too much. She buried her head in the crook of my neck, and I could feel the tears streaming down my back. She was scared, and the cyborgs could sense fear, making us an even bigger target.

As soon as I reached one of the five three-story fiber glass, stainless steel safe houses. A lady, I assumed who was the mother, came running eager to claim the child. "Thank you so much!" She too had tears down her face as she took the girl from my arms.

I smiled, "No problem ma'am, it's what we do." I ran back outside and caught a glimpse of Loki slaying one cyborg after the next with ease. He almost appeared to be dancing. It had been two weeks since he had come, and I had to admit, he wasn't too bad. I tried not to live in the past too much and just move on, and I could tell he didn't want to be defined for his past either.

Thor called upon the lightning; I felt the raw power from the sky in my chest and briefly wished I could do something like that. With that, he opened a portal which looked dark and menacing. Loki and his brother cornered Desak and forced him into it, closing it immediately to ensure he wouldn't come back out. Just like that the cyborgs powered down and fell. I almost couldn't believe it was over. Thor waved at me from the top of the building. I smiled and waved back.  
Tony landed next to me with Natasha in his arms. "We win! And with only minor casualties!"

The Black Widow stepped away from Tony; clearly sick of listening to his ranting. She looked worn and ready to call it a night.

* * *

We assembled back in the Tower. "Good job today guys." I told them.

"He'll be back." Loki told me. "And next time he's bringing his brothers. It'll be too much between the 4 of them and the cyborgs."

"Do you know when?" I asked.

"Two days at the latest." Thor replied. "He's not one to give in so easily."

"I'm still trying to understand what you two did to piss him off." Tony addressed the brothers.

"When he discovered that I was working for SHIELD it just angered him, I'm not quite sure why though." Loki explained.

Bruce came in showered and had some documents in his hand. "We've got a problem." He told us.

"What?" He handed me the document. It was an incident report. Cypra's name was written in bold with medical information under it. Apparently, Hawkeye was MIA and Cypra was being hospitalized in Gent. The suspects that they had found had just escaped jurisdiction and were rumored to be helping Clint. "Oh my God.'

"What?" Natasha asked.

"Cypra's in the hospital with some sort of poisoning and Clint went MIA with some criminals." I sighed. "I knew sending them to another country by themselves was a bad idea."

"Nice." Tony huffed. "Well, it's not like we can leave, Desak's coming back."

"We could potentially to both in a day." Natasha shrugged. "Belgium's only 30 minutes to an hour by jet."

"We'd have to leave these two here for sure though." Bruce said. "Desak is an Asgardian level threat."

"His words ring true, however we still may need some assistance." Thor smiled.

"No! Don't you dare bring your stupid friends over here!" Tony exclaimed. "I will not clean up after them!"

"Then make your digital butler do it." Loki suggested.

"I am not a butler!" JARVIS announced.

"Whatever." Loki muttered.

* * *

That night it was rather quiet, other than Thor's snoring which you could still hear from down the hall despite the "soundproof" doors.

Tony slept beside me, his back against my chest. He was wiped; usually he was up bothering me while I was trying to sleep, but not tonight. I kissed his cheek as I pulled the covers over us we had a long day tomorrow, starting with Belgium.  
"Steve?' Tony asked. I couldn't tell if he was sleep talking again or actually awake.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." I replied and I meant it.

* * *

**Yes, I am changing POV's in this story. I need to really capture the delicacy of Tony and Steve's relationship. They are a key part in the storyline, one that I have been waiting to write forever. Thanks for reading the next chapter will be here tomorrow! sorry about the constant updates.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**What's up guys? Thanks for all the support. I understand the name change got a little confusing and just so everyone's clear the title of this fic is "Nobody said it would be easy" and it will stay that way. I revised the storyline so now we are no longer focusing our attention on Belgium. Thank you so much for your patience with me. The reviews are awesome I love them! I will be gone on Saturday and Sunday, I'll be in Waxahachie, TX. I should have time to update on Sunday but if for whatever reasons I can't; I apologize in advance. WARNING: There is YAOI in this chapter.**

* * *

I awoke to Tony's soft breathing, my cheek was pressed against his and our fingers were tangled in each other's. It was a new habit for us. We held hands at night; it provided security for Tony who had frequent nightmares. It also kept him warm, he was constantly shivering but refused to have the temperature in his room anything over 65 degrees. I didn't understand it, but I guess I didn't really have to.

It was already 4:45, so I figured I should get up and take a shower; we had a long day ahead of us. I stepped into the steaming hot water and felt my back tense up for a moment as the heat struck me. I was just about to grab the soap when a knock on the shower door made me jump a little. The door opened and Tony stood there completely naked.

My first reaction was to cover myself and arrange my eyes to his. "Tony!" I snapped my fingers in his face; he had that half-awake expression. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I want to take a shower." He said; I could barely hear him over the water.

"Well can't you wait 'til I'm done?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "I want to take one with you."

I had to smile a bit at that response. "Alright then, come in." He took my hand and stepped in with me. He wrapped his arms around me and laid his head on my shoulder. I could tell he was exhausted; much too tired to talk so I just held him and gently rocked him side to side.

* * *

"So are you sure you'll be alright while we're gone?" I asked Thor while everyone was finishing their breakfast.

"I believe so my friend." He smiled lovingly at his brother who was sleeping peacefully on the couch. Loki looked much calmer when he was asleep; younger even. His face was relaxed and his hair fell gently to the side making him appear to be in a blissful state.

I heard a camera shutter behind me, the laughter of the one and only Tony. "This is gold." He said. I stared at him. "I'm serious." He continued. "I could probably sell this and make more money."

"Why would you want to do that?" Bruce questioned. "You're already filthy rich."

"True, but look at him! He's adorable, like a sleeping puppy." Tony smiled at the picture. "All vulnerable."

"Indeed, he appears "cute" in his slumber; but do not mention that when he wakes; it angers him." Thor explained.

"So?" Tony asked. "What's he gonna do? Attempt world domination again?"

"I'll be damned if he does." Thor laughed.

Natasha said nothing, only shook her head and took a sip of her coffee.

* * *

The thing I hate most about the jet is the surround sound system. Tony likes to play his rock music really loud and since I sit in the passenger seat, there is a speaker right next to my ear. My other worry is Bruce, he gets migraines sometimes and if it gets to a certain point he Hulks out. So I forced Tony to turn the music down to a comfortable level so he wouldn't drive us all crazy and possibly kill us.

Belgium looked pretty massive when we arrived. We landed at a military base and were greeted by the King himself who (thank god) spoke English.

"Your friend, Hawkeye is in huge trouble." He told me.

"What kind of trouble?" Natasha asked.

"Have you heard of Weapon X?"

We all groaned. The mutants, just great. Who knows what kind of crap is going on with the mutants today? They weren't heard of much in my time, there were rumors but nobody believed scientists back then, everyone thought they were crazy. "Yes sir." I replied.

"Your friend may have come across a rogue one named "The General." He is very powerful; he is almost like…you know Taskmaster? Is that his name?"  
"Ugh," Tony sighed. "He tried to steal my suit. That bastard is manipulative!"

"You're telling me." Natasha agreed. "He nearly shot me up with ricin. Total pain in the ass."

"Yes. He is a master of copying others' skill." The King nodded. "I'm afraid our mutant shot a dart into Director Cypra's back with some Kambo Frog poison. It induces vomiting, fainting, and heat flashes."

"Oh yes." Bruce spoke up. "The Amazon natives actually use it as a cleansing method. It won't kill you; just slow you down for a while. Do you know how much was on that dart?"

"I'm afraid not, you would have to speak with the doctor about that." He nodded. "They're last location was Gent, they were staying at the Stanton Grand. Hawkeye disappeared last night with 5 criminals well-known as the Lexus 5; who have been stealing money from the country. I assume they went after "The General" themselves." The King explained.

"We'll find them." Natasha smiled. "Don't worry."

* * *

The paparazzi didn't a help at all. Everywhere we looked there were cameras and people with microphones and the worst part was none of them spoke English it was all Dutch.

"Don't they know we're from America?" Bruce asked.

"They should," Tony replied. "And if they don't, hopefully they'll get the hint with spangles over here." He pointed a thumb in my direction.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that Tony?" I sighed.

"What? Spangles?" He laughed.

"Shut up." I told him. "Let's go find Cypra, see if she knows anything."

Even the hospitals here were high standard. It was like walking into a palace that smelled like latex gloves and germ-x. It didn't take the nurses long to realize that we were probably here for the director, so they immediately escorted us to the room.

"Gelieve stil te zijn wanneer je de kamer binnen. Ze is gevoelig voor harde geluiden." _Please be quiet when you enter the room. She is sensitive to loud noises._ The nurse told us.

"I'm sorry. Me no habla Dutch." Tony replied. Natasha smacked the back of his head; which was good, because that's what I was about to do.

"You know you just said that in Spanish?" Bruce glanced at Tony.

"He knows." Natasha answered. "I just smacked some sense into him."

Tony began to laugh. "Yeah that was weak." But as soon as he saw the look on Widow's face he stopped laughing. "Sorry."

* * *

Cypra was pale. It looked like she had been bitten by a vampire or something. She smiled when she saw us though. "Hey guys." She sounded really weak.

"Hey." Tony smiled and ran some fingers through his hair. "You doing ok?"

"Much better. The vomiting and fainting stopped." She nodded. "The nurses say I'm still pretty pale though."

"You are." I confirmed. We went and stood next to her. "What happened?"

"I don't know, but Clint called me this morning and said he was doing okay. He's working with the Lexus 5 to get to the man who shot me with that stupid dart."

"The General," Bruce said. "A mutant."

She nodded. "But Clint won't tell me exactly where he is. He doesn't want me freaking out." She rolled her eyes. "Personally I think he's the one panicking."

"Do you know where they might've gone?" Natasha asked her.

"In the background noise I heard someone say something about Rotterdam. I think that's in the Netherlands."

"We'll check there first and keep you posted okay?" I told her.

Tony kissed her cheek. "Get well okay? Fury's gonna have a fit."

"I know." She sighed.

* * *

**Chapter 6! So get this, I spent half an hour trying to find out who hacked into my Gmail account. Somebody from New York; I'd rather it be in the states than in Canada like last time. The FBI doesn't have jurisdiction in Canada. I'm posting this 30 minutes off schedule today, sorry. Thank the hacker in New York. Don't forget to review!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's been a long weekend y'all. So yesterday when we driving home from Waxahachie there was like a 6 car pileup on the freeway, and so a trip that should have taken only 2 hours ended up taking 3 and a half. Horray. I did not have time to update yesterday because well…I was tired and it was like 9. Next chapter, enjoy! This is going to be somewhat short, because I don't have lots of time tonight. Also, I apologize for the rushed feeling of this chapter, but I need to get a move on with this storyline.**

* * *

It took us 4 hours to locate Clint completely; he was in the woods, nowhere near Rotterdam.

"Welcome to the Netherlands." An uneasy voice welcomed us out of the jet.

"Clint?!" Natasha was the first one out; she threw her arms around the archer. "Are you ok?"

Clint didn't hug her back, instead he looked confused. "Why would _you_ care?"

Natasha pulled away. "Because I care about you." She looked into his eyes, searching for an answer; a legitimate explanation to his response.

Clint shook his head slightly, "I don't know you anymore Natasha." The Widow glanced at me, and in my two years of working with my team, I've never seen her look so alarmed.

I raised an eyebrow. "Ok then. What's going on Clint?"

He just laughed. "I'm working, like usual. Why are you here Captain America?" he never addressed me like that. It was always Steve or Cap.

"Dude, what is your deal? Why are you acting strange?" Tony asked.

"What's your deal Stark?" Hawkeye shot back. "Why the hell are you asking me such a stupid question? I'm interrogating the mother f*cker that shot my girlfriend with a dart and nearly killed her." He smiled for a moment. "Now, are you going to try to stop me or what?"

"Wait? He's here?" I asked. "I mean, with you?"

He just stared at me. "You know Captain; you being a 20th century guy I expected a little more intelligence."

"What the f*ck did you just say?" Tony approached him. "Intelligence? You're the one who just stormed off to the Netherlands with some criminals and left your girlfriend in Belgium."

"Tony." Natasha soothed. "He's not himself right now. He didn't mean it."

I placed a hand on Tony's shoulder. "It's alright."

* * *

Within 10 minutes SHIELD had sent every agent known to man to pick up this Mutant including the Weapon X officials. Hawkeye was a little overwhelmed with all the questions, not to mention a bit of a loose cannon. He actually shot a couple of agents with tear gas arrows because they attempted to touch him.

Funny thing was, I didn't call back up at all. Which means Agent Hill tracked us and did it herself. The President of Weapon X was not happy with us at all.

"You don't know how much trouble you put yourself in by handling a mutant that does not belong to you!" The older man told Hawkeye, but Clint was not taking any crap today. He nailed the man in the face with fist.

"Maybe if you weren't such an irresponsible little dick. That bastard wouldn't have shot my girlfriend!" He yelled. Bruce yanked him away and dragged him to the jet.

Tony stood talking to five kids, maybe Cypra's age or younger. He had his arms crossed like a school teacher. One of the girls looked at me and smiled slightly, like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

Everything had happened so fast, we didn't even get to see the mutant, who was caged and being loaded onto a helicopter.

We flew Hawkeye back to Belgium, where Cypra was waiting; she was still a little pale but not as bad as this morning. Clint wrapped his arms around her. "I got him babe. He's in custody now."

She smiled. "I'm glad." She was starting to lose her voice. "And the kids?"

"Tony gave them a chance to explain themselves properly. They'll be put on trial and hopefully receive justice for what happened." Clint explained.

"And you?" She asked. "How are you?"

"I don't know.' He sighed. "Tony says I'm acting weird."

"You are." Tony confirmed.

We escorted the couple to the jet; just in time for Hill to order us back to New York. She showed us some footage, and it was bad. Thor and his friends were not doing too well on Midgardian soil, or so it seemed.

Hawkeye stared at the screen. "Who the hell?"

"Desak the God slayer." I told him. "One of Thor's good friends."

"Nice." He sighed.

Cypra had fallen fast asleep in his arms. She needed the rest and Clint looked exhausted too. I would've sent him to the tower, but I needed him today.

We landed at the Tower; we had a _long_ day ahead of us still.

* * *

**Wow it's late. Like I said, super short and rushed. I'm sorry. It's been crazy lately. I will totally make it up to you guys tomorrow! I promise!**


	8. Chapter 8

**What up guys? I got on today at 3:35 so this chapter should be posted earlier. Also do any of you watch Longmire? Because I'm officially addicted to that show. Branch Connally is probably my favorite character, and not just because he's hot.**

* * *

**Cypra's POV: Manhattan New York:**

Clint had kissed me before he left; so there I lay in his bed, watching the city around me fall to pieces. It was unfair you know; that New York was always attacked first. Why couldn't it be some completely insignificant state of the U.S…like Wyoming?

A knock at my door interrupted my thinking. "Cypra?" The voice belonged to my uncle, who shouldn't have been released from the hospital yet.

"Yes sir? You can come in." I replied.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he sat on the bed.

"Like sh*t." I told him. "I should be out there with them."

"I know sweetie." He sighed. "I want to be out there too, but we're both still pretty sick and/or out of shape."

"So?" I yawned. "Maybe I'm a little sick and maybe you're a little out of shape, but that's no excuse to leave them out there by themselves."

"They have Agent Hill."

"Yeah, poor Maria." I sighed. "This _should_ be my problem, not hers."

"You have been doing a wonderful job Cypra. I know it was unfair for me to do that to you, but I'm very proud of you for taking the initiative. I think Coulson would be very proud of you also."

I smiled at the childhood memories of Coulson; he was always so patient with me. Never yelled or scolded me, only educated me. I was just a little girl when SHIELD was just starting out; we had 100,000 agents before we knew it, mainly ex-FBI. I watched this agency grow all my life and Coulson had always been the face to it. He was the first person I would recognize in a room full of people. And then Loki came along…

"We need to trust Agent Hill right now." Fury told me. "We don't have a choice." He was silent for a moment, then said; "I'm going to go visit your father in Washington D.C. for a while."

I grinned. "Really? He'll be so happy to see you!"

Fury grinned back. "He misses you Cypra. Him and your brother."

"I know. I miss them too." I rolled over on my back. "So I assume you know about me and Clint."

He nodded. "I just figured when he ran off with some criminals over you." He half laughed. "And I have to say that I trust your judgment. You're a big girl, you can make your own decisions but," he paused for a moment. "If he hurts you, I will take matters into my own hands, you understand me?"

"Yes sir." I replied, but I didn't like the sound of that one bit.

* * *

I fell asleep after he left the room, only to be awakened once again by a flash of green light. I opened my eyes to see Loki passed out in Thor's arms on a neighboring building. I could see Sif trying to wake him and the rest of the Avengers scrambling to find anyone who was missing or buried under the rubble. Loki finally woke up and Thor kissed his head lovingly and wrapped the younger man tighter in his arms. Loki looked too tired to even care that he was being smothered by his brother.

Later that night after everyone had showered and I was finally back in Clint's arms Tony said, "So just wanted to let you guys know that I invited a bunch of people here to the tower to party. They'll be here in an hour, so I would hide all your weapons and stuff."

"You did what?" I asked, "Are you freaking crazy?"

"Nope. Just in the mood to party." He smiled.

"Can I opt out of this?" Captain America sighed.

"Uh, no." Tony shook his head, "You're mine." He kissed the Captains cheek before getting up and pouring himself a drink.

The team began giggling. "Guess you can't escape this one." Clint said. "You're stuck."

"I assume these 'parties' are loud and crazy right?" Loki clarified.

"Yes, just like the ones on Asgard." Tony nodded. "But more so."

"Yes!" Thor raised his hammer in the air. "I LOVE parties!"

"This is going to be a disaster." Loki proclaimed as he saw his brother's excitement.

"Don't be so negative my dear Loki." Iron man said. "You should actually try to enjoy it."

"Can I…read instead?"  
Tony groaned. "Reading is boring, don't you do anything fun?"

"No." Loki replied. "Fun turns me into a monster; I am the God of Mischief remember?"

"What kind of monster?"

"One I pray you will never meet." Loki sighed.

"Like a party monster?" Clint asked.

"No, that's Thor."

"YOU DARE CALL THE SON OF ODIN A MONSTER!?-." Thor yelled.

"No, no, no Thor he's not trying to insult you." I told him. "A party monster is someone who has a LOT of fun at parties and is usually the center of attention."

"Oh, well yes. Then I am indeed what you call a 'party monster.' Thor beamed.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "I'm not into parties either; I think I'll just go to bed."

"Me too." I agreed

Tony laughed, "Yeah right! There's no way you'll be able to sleep with all the noise." Tony shook his head and drank.

"Babe, you won't be able to sleep well." Clint stroked my arm with his thumb. "You haven't been to one of Tony's parties."

"Fine. I guess I'll just follow you around then." I said.

"Like you have a choice." Steve laughed. "I mean, unless you _want_ to get raped."

"She's not going to get raped, she's the Director of SHIELD; you gotta be drunk or just flat stupid to do that." Tony told us.

"Well those are the kinds of people you invite to your parties Tony" Clint said 'matter-of-factly.' I must have tensed up or something because Clint kissed my neck. "Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to you."

* * *

**1:00 am.**

"Natasha?" I yelled over the noise. "Have you seen Clint?"

She pointed to a very drunk Clint Barton trying to stand straight and talking with some guys.

I marched over there and grabbed the drink from his hand. "No more Clint!" I sighed. "Look at you; you can barely stand!"

"Hey babe." He smiled and giggled a little. "Have you met my friends Bob, his brother Billy Bob and their cousin Joe?"

All four boys busted out into laughter.

"Oh my God." I shook my head and dragged him away from his 'friends', he waved to them as I pulled over to Captain America who had Tony wrapped comfortably in his arms. Tony looked to be falling asleep, or about to pass out anyways. Women were surrounding them touching their hair and bodies, but they stayed put.

Captain America looked relieved when he saw me. "Hey, you okay?"

"No, I'm taking Clint to bed; he's so drunk he can barely stand." I shouted over the noise. A few women floated on over to Clint and started flirting with him until I eyed them. "Don't touch my man!" I demanded.

"Oh, he's yours? The blonde one asked. "My bad." She pulled her girls back to Tony.

I let go of Clint for a second to brush some powder out of Steve's hair. It was probably meth. When I looked back at Clint, he was gone. Then I knew that this was the beginning of a nightmare I wouldn't be waking up from for a while.

* * *

**Part two of the party tomorrow! it's going to get a little crazy so stay tuned! Please R&R :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Konnichiwa, I am having one of my crazy days today. So for this chapter; as Captain Ike of the Greil Mercenaries would say, "Prepare yourself."**

* * *

Sex, drugs, and a missing boyfriend. An awful concoction of craziness that threw me for a loop that night, especially when I found Loki huddled in a corner with a bunch of half-naked girls surrounding him. I'd never seen him look so terrified.

"Loki." I grabbed his hand and pulled him to safety. "It's ok honey." He looked too dazed to even know what was going on. I forced him over to the two-story library (that technically nobody was allowed in) and let him sit down on the couch with a book, hoping that he'd come to his senses soon.

Clint had run off somewhere and I needed him desperately, like one would need air. The party was suffocating, I felt like there was a plastic bag over my head. The flashing lights and loud music were no help, neither were all the people huddled together dancing. Mainly women I shoved through them best I could, and in the center was Thor, no shirt, no pants; just tight-fitting underwear. It was like you wanted to look away but you couldn't. The God had a bottle of whiskey in his hand, which explained a lot. He had one girl in one arm and another girl in the other arm. Not only that, there were girls touching every part of his body you could imagine.

'_Is this what he does on Asgard?'_ I thought as I went around him. _'I don't think this is good for his health.'_

Next I found Natasha, who had climbed on top of a cabinet as was aiming her gun at some guys who were harassing her. I fired a warning shot into the ceiling. "Get away from her now." I ordered.

"Are you nuts?" A guy asked me as he backed away with his friends.

"A little." I nodded. "Nat, we have a problem, Clint has gone AWOL and he is super drunk. I don't know how long he's going to last without any supervision."

She hopped off the cabinet. "Yeah, that _is_ a problem. Where's everyone else?" We stormed out of the room, determined to find my boyfriend.

"Um, I found Loki and moved him to the library, he wasn't doing too well, and his brother is dancing with no clothes on around a bunch of girls." I told her. "I'm scared to know what's going on with Bruce right about now. Tony's half asleep or was last time I saw him, he was with Cap."

"This is getting out of control." Natasha sighed. 'Like most of Tony's parties."

"You'd think they'd all be at home." I said. "Like, checking on their families and stuff."

Natasha scoffed. "New York's been through this crap so many times, it's like a way of life now."

Clint was not happy with me when I found him in the hot tub, in fact; he didn't even recognize me.

"What are you looking at b*tch?" He snapped.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked

"No, you're twin sister; yes I'm talking to you. What do you want?" He put an arm around this blonde girl; then put his hands in her bikini top and kissed her.

That was the end of my patience with him. "Nat, can you deal with this?" I felt everything in my world come crashing down at that one moment. Nothing made sense to me anymore.

"Cypra, he has no idea what he's doing." She tried to explain. "He-,"

"I don't five a sh*t how drunk he is." I told her. "That's f*cking ridiculous." I walked away from the three of them. I felt the tears run down my face as I headed back into the building. My tears blurred my vision so much that I bumped into Steve.

"Sorry." I choked out.

"Hey do you know wh-… what's wrong?"

I wiped the tears from my face. "Oh nothing, Clint's just cheating on me."

"What?"

"He's in the hot tub." I refused to look at him. "F*ck it, I'm going to find Bruce, and then I'm going to bed." I stormed right past him.

Tony was wide awake now, dancing around in circles with a beer in his hands. He looked okay, so I left him alone.

I couldn't find Bruce at all, so I assumed he removed himself from this party for the safety of the public, which was smart. _'I'm going to check on Loki'_

I shimmied my way through people and climbed the three flights of stairs to the monstrous library. I poked my head in the door, only to see Loki and Bruce lip locked on the couch. I closed the door quickly and ran back down the stairs. I was going to bed and going to bed now. Bruce and Loki? Why was life like this?

I shoved my way to our hall, which had restricted access. I ran to Nat's room, threw on my PJ's, slid under the covers and began to cry. Yeah, I was crying all alone in a dark room at 3am. I just wanted to sleep, and it came to me eventually.

* * *

**10:10 am**

I smelled Natasha's perfume. I knew she had been here, but she was gone now. I took a shower, scrubbed the tear stains off my face, got dressed, and went to breakfast. That was actually the last thing I wanted to do, but I was starving.

I was definitely the last one up; I felt the eyes on me as I entered the living room, which had been cleaned like nothing had happened. Whoever cleaned it even replaced the glass vase on the coffee table. Clint sat with a glass of water in his hands. "Babe-,"

"Don't call me that." I snapped. I didn't even look at him; I couldn't, I felt like I was going to explode.

"I-,"

"Shut up!" I demanded. "I don't want to hear it." This time I did look at him; or more like shot lasers out of my eyes. Captain America handed me a glass of apple juice. I took it, not taking my eyes off my stupid boyfriend. "Thank you Steve."

Tony groaned from the table. "Man, anyone else having a _massive_ hangover?

"If you mean headache, than yes." Thor agreed. He had his head in his hands.

"Man_, what happened _last night?" Tony asked. "Holy sh*t."

"Party." I explained. "A big out of control party."

After breakfast, I went outside, only to hear the footsteps of the man I didn't even want to think about.

"Cypra." He began. "I am so sorry. I am; I screwed up ok? That and I was drinking when I wasn't supposed to. I was supposed to be taking care of you, and clearly I failed to do that."

"No kidding." I spat.

"Babe, I love you. I'm sorry."

"I-I don't know if I can trust you, because if I do, I might have my heart broken again." I told him. "You cheated on me Clint. Are you even aware of what you did?"

"Yes I am. Natasha slapped the sh*t out of me and Captain America…well never mind, the point is that I love you and I promise I will make it up to you.

I took a minute to think over it I was going to say no but then the tears fell again when I thought of Bruce and Loki. He must have heard me crying; he pulled me into his arms and I gratefully accepted them crying even harder. "I love you."

"I love you too." He held me tighter.

"I have to talk to you." I said through my tears. "About Bruce."

* * *

**Wasn't expecting that hmm? or were you? Either or this story is wrapping up soon. Next I will be writing a short crossover of Longmire/Avengers so stay tuned. I'll make it interesting.**


	10. Chapter 10

** Loki'sArmy0602, thank you so much for the reviews it's nice to know that at least a few people are reading this. I know I haven't updated in two days and I apologize, I've been really busy! So get this, my ex-bf just informed me that he's getting back together w/ this girl that I don't even know. So I'm kinda pissed that he even had to say anything; it's almost like he's trying to rub it in. I'm like "I don't give a sh*t why do you have to tell me? F*ck off!" Anyways; next Chapter!**

* * *

I sat in the briefing room along with the Avengers.

"So how did Fury find out about the party?" Tony looked out the window to see if he could catch a glimpse of Fury who was going through pictures.

"He must have sent a spy." I sighed. "We're screwed."

Bruce and Loki were silent; and I don't blame them, if Fury found out about this (especially it being Loki) we're going to have major problem on both Earth and on Asgard. In fact, I wasn't even sure how Thor was going to react to this, would he call upon the power of Odin and attempt to destroy Bruce? Would Loki be disowned, you know, more disowned by Asgard than he already is?

Not only that, Thor had virtually _no_ clothes on and you could imagine how many girls took pictures of that and posted it on Facebook or Instagram. I hoped they didn't get any pictures of me, mainly because I hate looking at myself in pictures.

Fury came in arms crossed and looking more pissed than I had seen him in a while. "A party? Tony?"

"Yes sir." Tony nodded. "I throw parties."

"Well, do you think that this may be a little overboard?" The big screen showed a guy riding a horse inside the entertainment room.

"I had no knowledge of that." Tony replied quickly.

"Well clearly you didn't have knowledge of a lot of things." Fury snapped back, more pictures popped up showing pole dancers to people lighting things on fire. From meth smokers to naked women. This one guy had panties on his head. I could hear the stifled laughter from Tony and Thor.

It was silent in the room for a moment. Fury sighed and said. "Now, I know not all of you were a part of this but as The Avengers, I expected better. Do you have anything to say for yourselves?"

"Yeah, that guy with the panties on his head works for me." Tony smirked. "He's my lab assistant."

"Yep, it's nice to know that the future of Stark industries is run by men who wear panties on their heads during parties." Fury nodded. "Very professional."

Natasha even smirked at that one.

"Also." A picture of Clint appeared, kissing that blonde girl. "An explanation please."

It became silent. My heart stopped momentarily.

Nick sighed. "Well from what I've heard, you've made it right with her Clint, but if this ever happens again…"

"Yes sir." Clint replied. He looked a little confused, I'm sure he was wondering how Fury found out.

"I _never_ want to see a party like this again." Fury stated. "Especially with the half of you being drunk. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir." We all replied.

"Good, because I will be visiting Cypra's father for a couple of weeks while I'm still recovering." He explained. "And I trust that all of you will make good decisions."

* * *

I could hear Loki breathe a sigh of relief when Fury left us.

"I know man; I was waiting for him to fire one of us." Tony agreed.

"He's not gonna fire us." Steve said. "He needs us."

"And he sure as hell won't fire me, I'm his niece." I put my hands behind my head.

"I thought I was gonna die." Hawkeye spoke quietly.

"How did he find out about you guys?" Natasha asked.

"I don't know." I shook my head. "That's freaking crazy. Think of how much more he knows."

More silence.

"Well," I stood up. "I guess we should get going."

"Where are we going?" Bruce asked.

"Japan we got an AIM problem over there."

Tony groaned. "I thought I got rid of those guys!"

"Oh yeah, and all your suits turned into fireworks! I remember that!" Steve smiled.

"You didn't catch them all." I told him, "Trust me. We will be there for a week, so we will be staying in a hotel."

"YES! Can we watch movies and eat expensive food and blow straws at the waitresses and stuff?" Tony jumped up. "Wait how many stars is it? Because I don't stay in anything under 4 stars."

Steve put his head in his hands.

"Yes it's the 5-star Park Hyatt in Tokyo Japan." I told him. "That's the only one that wasn't booked completely because it's so damn expensive."

"Do we have to share rooms?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, Clint, Natasha, and I will be in a room, then Steve and Tony, then Bruce Loki and Thor gets to sleep by himself because of the snoring." I announced. "All of the rooms are made for two people except for Thor's, he gets a single and Clint Natasha and I get a sofa sleeper."

"I get a room to myself!" Thor repeated. "Did you hear that brother?"

"Yes I did." Loki replied impatiently.

"That means if you get cold, you will have to share body warmth with Bruce." Thor warned. "Bruce, do not be alarmed if he curls up against you."

"Thor!" Loki exclaimed. "That is not something you tell everyone!"

Tony laughed. "Aww! Loki snuggles with people, how cute!"

You could hear Loki swearing under his breath, but Bruce just smiled.

"Tony shut up!" Steve snapped.

"It's alright Loki, I do it too." I told him.

* * *

Tony was the first to be packed. He brought all of JARVIS' updates on a flash drive the size of my thumb, but all of his clothes and stuff took up 6 suitcases.

"Do you really need all those?" Steve asked him.

Tony kissed him. "You never know what happens in Japan."

Steve smiled a little. "Right."

Thor on the other hand thought he could get away with only 3 shirts and some pants, so I made him go pack more. Loki wasn't sure what to pack, so Bruce did it for him.

By 3 we were all set, and sitting in the Jet. And I didn't realize how long the trip would be until Tony tried to tie Loki's hair into a pigtails while he was asleep.

* * *

**Yay Japan! So this is the last official chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Epilogue coming soon.**


	11. Epilouge

**Epilogue:**

13 hours of sitting in the same room as Tony. 12 pictures of Loki sleeping. And the 11 minutes it took for Thor to calm Loki down.

"No Loki!" Thor grabbed his brother refusing to let him go.

"Look what he did to me!" Loki yelled.

"It's supposed to be a joke!" Thor told him. "Do you have no sense of humor?"

"Humor? You expect me to have a sense of humor when I'm constantly surrounded by these idiotic mortals!"

"Geez, cool your tits man." Tony told him.

Loki broke free of Thor's grip and launched himself on top of Tony, punching and swearing.

It took Thor, Captain America and Bruce to pry him off.

**9:00pm  
**_"Are we there yet?"_ Tony asked for the 16th time.

"No!" I yelled. "Quit asking!" And to make sure he stopped. I blasted Gangnam Style (which Tony hates) in the Jet.  
_

**JAPAN:**

I collapsed in the bed. That trip was much longer than I expected and the worst part wasn't even Tony it was the three hours I spent telling Thor to stop humming "Thrift shop."

Dinner was quiet and exhausted except for Thor who was constantly excited about being in a new place and wouldn't stop asking questions.

I got up to go to the bathroom and on my way there I found Bruce and Loki next to the men's bathroom kissing intensely. I didn't want to risk it so I hid behind this bush hoping they wouldn't see me.

I watched in fascination as they displayed their love, how did this happen? Why? My stomach knotted up the same way it did when I found out about Tony and Steve. Bruce pulled away and smiled, he whispered something I couldn't hear than they both began walking back to the table.


End file.
